warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan's Prophecy Book 10: Oakstar's Return
Prologue Oakstar padded into the RiverClan camp with some of his warriors. He said, "Take it over!" The WindClan warriors did as he said. Some of the RiverClan warriors did, too. One of them was Boulderstar. Breezepelt padded up to Oakstar, "Don't you think this is kind of unfair? I think you have gone too far!" "It is you who have gone too far," Oakstar growled. He then jumped on top of the she-cat and sunk his teeth into her neck, killing her. "Hailclaw!" Oakstar yolwed. Hailclaw turned around and faced his leader. "You are now deputy!" "Yes, Oakstar," Hailclaw said as he dipped his head. Chapter 1 "Will all cats who can catch there own prey come beneath the high rock for the clan meeting!" Sunstar anounced. All the cats came. Whiteheart padded in from the warriors den. His former apprentice was still being a medicine cat apprentice. Sunstar continued, "Today, two kits will become apprentices. Thornkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw. Your mentor will be Skystripe." Thornkit and Skystripe stood up proudly and touched noses. When Skystripe sat down, Whiteheart padded over to him and said, "Congratulations." "Vinekit, until you have recieved your warrior name, you will be known as Vinepaw. Your mentor will be Swiftfoot." They two touched noses. Whiteheart saw Moonclaw growl and sink his claws into the ground. He must be angry because he didn't get an apprentice, Whiteheart thought. Whiteheart said, "Congratulations," to Swiftfoot. Then, Whiteheart thought about Graykit. He felt pity for the poor kit. "Wait!" Whiteheart blurted out to Sunstar, "Graykit needs a mentor!" "Who will be willing to train a blind cat?" "I will!" Whiteheart said. Chapter 2 Some of the cats murmered in disaprooval, others in aprooval. Whiteheart wasn't thinking when he said that. Did he really expect Sunstar to let him have an apprentice when he failed on his last one, and this one was blind. Sunstar sighed, "Yes, you can have him as an apprentice." Whiteheart was happy and nervous at the same time. He stood up, so did the blind kit. Sunstar said, "Graykit, you will now be known as Graypaw. Your mentor will be Whiteheart." The apprentice stumbled toward Whiteheart and tried to touch noses with him, but missed. Whiteheart knew it would take a lot of training for this cat to be a warrior. Whiteheart thought he might never do it, but he knew he needed to try. Whiteheart rested his nose on the apprentice's nose. "We will begin training in the morning," Whiteheart said. "Okay!" the kit squealed. Chapter 3 A few days had passed, and Graypaw's training wasn't going well. He hadn't caught a single peice of fresh-kill, and Whiteheart was wondering if it was hopeless. He went into the medicine den to see Frostpaw. "Hi, Frostpaw." "Hi, Whiteheart." "How is your training going?" "Great! I think I've finally found my passion. How is your new apprentice going?" "Not very good. But I know I need to keep trying." Oakstar yowled and all the cats silenced. It was the gathering. All of the cats fell silent. The gathering was about to begin. Chapter 4 Oakstar said, "I have the same question as always." "Oakstar!" Graystar yowled, "Enough of this! You've been defeated, and if loose one more life, your dead. Don't make us do that!" "But this time, I have BoneClan on my side!" The cats yolwed. "I have taken over the RiverClan camp again. Now agree or I'll have my forces fight you!" "Never!" Sunstar yowled. "That is the same for me!" Graystar said. "Then prepare to die! The gathering is over!" Whiteheart padded out of fourtrees with all the other cats. He wondered if Oakstar would ever give up. Chapter 5 A few days had passed and Oakstar hadn't attacked. One evening, Sunstar called a clan meeting. All the cats gathered beneath the high rock. Sunstar said, "Oakstar must be stopped before he attacks anyone. We will attack him at RiverClan camp. There, we will kill Oakstar and leave. All warriors, come with me." All the warriors followed Sunstar until they reached RiverClan camp. Then, Whiteheart and the others ran across the river and hid in the bushes near the camp. WindClan warriors and RiverClan warriors loyal to Boulderstar were all gaurding the dens with warriors, queens, or elders in them. Whiteheart saw Frostpelt and Streamstripe being gaurded in a den. "Heres the plan," Sunstar whispered, "Snowstorm, Whiteheart, and Swiftfoot will free the imprisoned cats without being seen. The rest will try and find Oakstar and kill him after the prisoners are free." Chapter 6 Whiteheart, Snowstorm, and Swiftfoot went behind the den. Snowstorm said, "I will distract the gaurd. You two release the prisoners." The gaurd was Hailclaw, a WindClan warrior. Snowstorm whispered to the gaurd, "What are you doing?" Hailclaw said, confused, "What are you talking about?" as he came toward Snowstorm. Snowstorm hit Hailclaw on the head and he Hailclaw got knocked out. Whiteheart and Swiftfoot slid into the den. "Whiteheart!" Frostpelt said. "Come on!" Swiftfoot whispered. The four cats krept out of the den. They kept doing that until they freed all the prisoners. Streamstripe and Frostpelt helped. All of a sudden, Boulderstar saw them and spat, "It's ThunderClan! Attack! Chapter 7 The cats started attacking. Sunstar yowled, "Find Oakstar and kill him!" Whiteheart looked around, but saw no trace of Oakstar. All of a sudden, Boulderstar swiped his claws against Whiteheart's side. Whiteheart yowled in pain and scratched Boulderstar, but it hardly did anything to the massive tom. Boulderclaw swiped his claws across Whiteheart's neck, then sunk his teeth into it. Whiteheart felt blood ooz out of his neck. Then, everything went black. Whiteheart woke up in the medicine den. He felt cobwebs covering a gash in his side and a gash in his neck. Snowstorm padded into the den. "Did we win?" Whiteheart asked. "No, but some RiverClan cats have been saved. If we all fight together, maybe we could win." Whiteheart sighed, "Did any die?" "Not from our clan." Chapter 8 A few days had passed. Whiteheart had gotten out of the medicine den. One morning, Whiteheart was sitting in the center of the clearing, eating fresh-kill with Swiftfoot. All the snow was gone, and new-leaf was here Swiftfoot said, "I have news, Whiteheart." "What?" All of a sudden, the scent of WindClan and RiverClan drifted into the clearing. Then, Oakstar and his warriors jumped into the clearing and started attacking. Sunstar yowled to Whiteheart and Swiftfoot, "Come here!" They bounded to Sunstar who was by the side of the clearing. He said, "We can win this fight if we have more help. I need you two to go to Graystar and tell him to help." "Okay!" Whiteheart said as he and Swiftfoot darted off. Chapter 9 Whiteheart and Swiftfoot bounded into the ShadowClan camp. Whiteheart yowled, "I need to see Graystar!" Graystar padded out of his den, "What is it?" "WindClan and RiverClan are invading our camp! Please help, so we can end this war!" Swiftfoot pleaded. There was a short pause. "Fine," Graystar sighed, "I'll help you." Whiteheart and Swiftfoot ran into the clearing with ShadowClan cats and started attacking. Whiteheart saw Oakstar fighting Frostpelt, and Whiteheart lept at him. Oakstar dodged to the side. Whiteheart sprang at him again, but the WindClan leader was too fast. Oakstar jumped onto Whiteheart's back and sunk his teeth into his neck. Whiteheart yowled in pain as he flung the WindClan leader off of him. "You can't defeat me!" Oakstar snarled. Chapter 10 All of a sudden, Frostpelt jumped onto Oakstar, knocking him over. Whiteheart heard the WindClan leader's neck snap as he hit the ground. Oakstar was dead. Frostpelt looked suprised, "I didn't mean to kill him." Sunstar saw Oakstar's dead body and yowled, "Oakstar is dead!" The WindClan and RiverClan cats ran back to their clans. Graystar and his cats ran back to ShadowClan territory. Whiteheart said to Frostpelt, "You can go back to your territory now. We won!" Frostpelt and the other loyal RiverClan warriors bounded back to RiverClan territory. Whiteheart saw Boulderstar lying on the ground, dead. Boulderstar got up and yowled, "You have not won!" All the cats turned to the leader. He yowled again, "The warriors loyal to Oakstar and I will join BoneClan, and we will destroy you!" Boulderstar bounded off toward ShadowClan territory. Swiftfoot padded up next to Whiteheart. "So what was the news?" Whiteheart asked. "We are having kits," she said.